leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Washington State Jobs with Justice
Current JwJ Member Organizations: * Allyship * American Federation of Government Employees Local 1501 * American Federation of Government Employees Local 1502 - Madigan Army Medical Center * American Federation of Government Employees Local 3197 * American Federation Of Government Employees Local 498 * American Federation Of Government Employees Local 1504 * American Federation Of Government Employees Local 3937 * American Federation of Musicians 76-493 * Amer. Fed'n of State, County, & Municipal Employees Local 53 * Amer. Fed'n of State, County, & Municipal Employees Local 120 * WA Fed'n of State Employees 304, AFSCME * Amer. Fed'n of State, County, & Municipal Employees Local 491 * Amer. Fed'n of State, County, & Municipal Employees 793 (WFSE) * Amer. Fed'n of State, County, & Municipal Employees 1488 (WFSE) * Amer. Fed'n of State, County, & Municipal Employees Council 2 * Amer. Fed'n of State, County, & Municipal Employees Council 28 * American Fed'n of TV & Radio Artists * American Federation of Teachers 4184 * American Federation of Teachers Washington * American Friends Service Committee, Pacific Northwest Region * A. Philip Randolph Institute - Tacoma * American Postal Workers Union, Greater Seattle Area Local * Amalgamated Transit Union 587 * Asian Pacific American Labor Alliance Seattle * Automotive Machinists LL 289 * Bellingham Unitarian Fellowship Social Concerns Committee * Boilermakers 502 * Bricklayers Local 1/WA * Carpenters 456 * Carpenters 816 * Carpenters & Joiners of America L. 1797 * Coalition of Labor Union Women * Comite Pro-Amnistia General y Justicia Social * Committee In Solidarity with the People of El Salvador – Seattle Committee * Communication Workers of Amer. 7800 * Communication Workers of Amer. 7803 * Communication Workers of Amer. 7804 * The Newspaper Guild, Pacific Northwest/CWA 37082 * CWA 37083/WashTech * Communist Party of WA State * Community Alliance for Global Justice * Community Coalition for Environmental Justice * First United Methodist Church of Tacoma-Micah Project * Freedom Socialist Party * Graphic Communications Conference / Teamsters 767M * Green Party of Seattle * Inlandboatmen's Union of the Pacific Puget Sound Region * Inlandboatmen's Union of the Pacific Region 37 * Inlandboatmen's Union of the Pacific, National Office * Int'l Alliance of Theatrical Stage Empl. & Moving Picture Operators 15 * Int'l Brotherhood of Electrical Workers 46 * Int'l Brotherhood of Electrical Workers 76 * Int'l Brotherhood of Electrical Workers 483 * Int'l Chemical Workers Local 747 * Int'l Fed. of Professional & Technical Engineers 17 * Int'l Longshore & Warehouse Union 7 * Int'l Longshore & Warehouse Union 19 * Int'l Longshore & Warehouse Union 21 * Int'l Longshore & Warehouse Union 23 * Int'l Longshore & Warehouse Union 27 * Int'l Longshore & Warehouse Union 47 * Int'l Longshore & Warehouse Union 52 * Int'l Longshore & Warehouse Union 98 * Int'l Longshore & Warehouse Union - Puget Sound District Council * International Transport Workers Federation * Ironworkers District Council of the Pacific Northwest * Ironworkers Local 86 * Int'l Union of Painters and Allied Trades Local 64 * King County Labor Council * Laborers Local 242 * Laborers Local 252 * Laborers Local 440 * Laborers NW Regional Organizing Coalition * Labor Party National * Legacy of Equality, Leadership and Organizing (LELO) * Masters, Mates & Pilots * Miles Memorial C.M.E. Church * Mothers for Police Accountability * Nat'l Assoc. of Letter Carriers 79 * National Organization for Women, Washington State Chapter * Northwest WA Central Labor Council * Olympic Peninsula Building and Construction Trades Council * Olympia and Vicinity Building and Construction Trades Council * Olympia Movement for Justice & Peace * Office & Professional Employees Int'l Union Local 8 * Operating Engineers 286 * Out Front/LGBT Pride at Wk. * Pax Christi Tacoma * Int'l Union of Painters & Allied Trades District Council 5 * Pierce County Building & Construction Trades Council * Pierce County Central Labor Council * Pierce County Democratic Party * Peace Action Community of Tacoma (PACT) * Plumbers/Pipefitters 32 * Puget Sound Alliance for Retired Americans * Radical Women * Rainforest Action Network * Real Change First Things First * Reclaim the Media * Retired Public Employees Chapter 3 * Roofers and Waterproofers Local 153 * Sahngnoksoo * Sailors' Union of Pacific * Seattle Bldg Construction Trades Council * Seattle Chapter of the National Organization of Women * Seattle Community College Federation of Teachers (American Federation of Teachers 1789) * Seattle Education Association * Service Employees Int'l Union 6 * Service Employees Int'l Union 775 * Service Employees Int'l Union 925 * Service Employees Int'l Union 1199NW * Sheet Metal Workers Local 66 * Sound Nonviolent Opponents of War * South Sound Clean Clothes Campaign * Sprinkler Fitters Local 699 * Statewide Poverty Action Network * St. Leo's Social Justice Commission * Tacoma Catholic Worker * Tacoma Federation of ParaEducators Local 461 (AFT) * Tacoma Fellowship of Reconciliation * Teamsters Local 117 * Teamsters Local 174 * Teamsters Local 313 * Teamsters Local 763 * Tenants Union of WA State * Thurston Lewis Mason Central Labor Council * UAW Local 4121 * United Food & Commercial Workers Int'l Union 21 * United Food & Commercial Workers Int'l Union 44 * United Food & Commercial Workers Int'l Union 81 * United Food & Commercial Workers Int'l Union 367 * United For Peace of Pierce County * UNITE HERE Local 8 * University Unitarian Universalist Peace & Justice Committee * United Steel Workers District 11 * United Steel Workers 12-590 * United Steel Workers 12-591 * Unitarian Universalist Association of Tacoma Social Action Committee * Unitarian Universalists for a Just Economic Community - Pacific Northwest * United Farm Workers * Washington Community Action Network (WA CAN) * Washington Public Employees Association (UFCW Local 365) * Western Washington Fellowship of Reconciliation * Whatcom County Rainbow Coalition * Whatcom Peace & Justice Center * WA State Labor Council Category:Washington advocacy groups